Reciprocating engine valves, or poppet valves, for use in internal combustion engines are known. Poppet valves are used as both intake and exhaust valves. Such valves can include an overlaid valve face that is designed to abut a valve seat. The overlaid valve face can have properties including wear resistance, heat resistance and thermal shock resistance over a wide temperature that ranges from room temperature (e.g., about 75° F.) to elevated temperatures (e.g., 600° C.).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,292 discloses an alloy that is overlaid on a valve face. The alloy comprises, by weight, 20-60% Mo, 0.2-3% C, 5-40% Ni, 15-40% Co, 1-10% Cr, and the balance Fe and unavoidable impurities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,905 discloses an iron-based alloy that can be used to form a valve seat. The iron-based alloy comprises by weight about 0.005% to 0.5% boron, about 1.2 to 1.8% carbon, about 0.7% to 1.5% vanadium, about 7 to 11% chromium, about 1% to about 3.5% niobium, about 6% to 11% molybdenum, and the balance including iron and incidental impurities.
De 197 33 306 discloses an iron based alloy used for thermal coating of components exposed to friction. The alloy comprises, by weight, 15% to 40% manganese, 0.1% to 30% chromium, 0.1% to 8% silicon, 0.1% to 6% silicon, 0.1% to 6% nickel, less than 0.1% aluminum, less than 0.2% carbon, less than 7% boron, less than 0.05% sulfur, less than 0.05% phosphorous, less than 5% molybdenum, less 6% niobium, less than 6% vanadium, less than 12% tungsten, and the balance iron.